


A Wedding, I Guess

by tino_is_wife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tino_is_wife/pseuds/tino_is_wife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark gets tired at a wedding and happens to meet a very cute stranger in the bathrooom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding, I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> My first ao3 fic! I wrote this at almost one in the morning, and honestly I'm tired as hell. I apologize for any errors. requasted by an anon on tumblr.

Vows were said. People were kissed. It was something like that. All Matthias knew was that the next person to remind him that he was still single would take a fist to the face, and by that, Matthias meant that he would probably start crying.

“Aren’t you happy for Mama?”

Matthias looked down to see his brother’s son, Peter, questioning him with wide eyes. Damn kids with their ability to sense the mood. Mattie riffled a hand through his nephew’s hair. “’Course I am, squirt, I just haven’t had enough vodka and I need a little nap.” This earned Matthias a smile from Peter and glares from any adult within listening range—a very large range for Matthias. Matthias slumped his shoulders and hung his head. “I’ll catch up with you later, bud,” he said before heading off towards the bathroom.

When Matthias opened the restroom door, a very pretty stranger was leaning against one of the many shiny porcelain sinks lining the wall of mirror. Lavender eyes, pale blond hair, a cross hairpin. Drinking from a flask, Matthias noticed.

Matthias joined his newfound companion, mirroring his pose on a sink of his own. “Can I have a sip?” Matthias was mostly joking, but much to his dismay, the man next to him handed over the flask without a second, glance. Matthias brought the flask to his lips and tipped it backwards, almost wincing at the burn in his throat. “Vodka is shit,” he said as he returned the flask.

“Then why do you drink it?” The man still didn’t acknowledge him.

“Why do you drink it?”

“You got me there.” The man finally looked at Matthias, wearing a smile that brightened his cold face and made his eyes squint a bit. “I’m Lukas.”

“I’m Matthias. Mind if I take another sip?” Lukas passed the flask. Matthias emptied the rest of its contents, but it still didn’t feel like enough. “You here for the wedding?” he asked as she screwed the cap back on.

“No, I just wandered in. Seemed like fun and I happened to be wearing a suit.”  
Matthias stared at Lukas, who was inspecting the wall in front of him. “You’re kidding right?”

“No.” When Matthias didn’t respond, Lukas slumped his shoulders and sighed. “Of course I’m here for the wedding, you idiot.”

“Y’a friend of Tino’s or Berwald’s?” Matthias asked, seemingly unaware that he had just been called an idiot.

“Tino’s. We’ve known each other since we were kids.”

“And I haven’t met you yet?!”  
Lukas wrapped his arms around his torso and tried to ignore the way his stomach rolled. “Apparently not.”

“What are you doin’ hiding out in a bathroom?”

“What are you doing hiding out in a bathroom.”  
Matthias laughed, loud and bellowing, and Lukas worked to keep his eyes anywhere but on the boy next to him. “Everyone expects me to be marrying soon now.” Matthias shrugged. “I guess Berwald set their standards too high.”  
Lukas glanced at Matthias. “You don’t think you’ll get married?”  
Matthias shrugged again, closing his eyes and leaning back against a mirror. “Everyone thinks I’m too loud and reckless. Not a long term type of guy.”

“I think you’re a long term type of guy.” Lukas looked at the ground again, focusing on trying to count how many small brown tiles went into one large checkered times.  
Lukas heard a thud and saw a pair of shiny black shoes in front of him. When he raised his head, Matthias’ beaming grin greeted him. “Really.”

“Really.” Lukas blushed and averted his eyes, but Matthias had pulled him up into a tight hug before he could protest. When Matthias finally let go, he was winded and sure that he would need some sort of pain killer that night. “Don’t do that again,” he said.  
Matthias watched Lukas with wide puppy dog eyes. “You don’t want me to touch you?”  
Lukas hadn’t expected that. “No, it’s not— it’s okay. I was kidding. I do want you to touch me.”

“You what?!”

Lukas smirked mischievously and from the corner of his eyes he saw Matthias’ aghast. Lukas knew what he said, and why he had said it. “I said you’re an idiot.”


End file.
